The Scepter
by YouDidn'tSeeThatComing616
Summary: Percy Jackson, after the war, decided he didn't want to be a chess piece for the Olympian Gods. He cuts off ties with Camp Half-Blood and becomes a mercenary. SHIELD becomes aware of an amazing mercenery, and decides he's a threat, unless he agrees to join them. The whole reason Percy left was because he didn't want to follow orders. What does he do now?
1. Prologue

**Prologue (Pretty boring, you can skip it if you want.)**

After the war, the seven-or well, six-had gone up to Olympus and the gods had promised them each gifts. They could call the gods whenever to use their single wish. Their scent was also removed and they could use electronics now.

Everyone was sad for Leo at first, but had been assured by Nico that he wasn't dead yet. Percy almost wished Leo didn't come back for his sake when he saw Piper's reaction.

As for Percy, the war had changed him as well. More deaths had happened this war and he kept blaming himself for the nosebleed. This caused Percy to train harder.

Percy wanted to become smarter, stronger, and quicker. He knew there were more things than these elements contributing to winning, but these were the ones he could successfully improve.

Percy had decided to take lessons from Hephaestus's cabin about mechanics until Leo returned. They didn't mind much since they were teaching what they loved.

Percy spent most of his time with Annabeth and learned things together. Now that they could use laptops, they spent a lot of time researching subjects they found interesting.

The 7's-not including Frank of course, since he doesn't have it-dyslexia had faded out to the part where it was hardly there. Surprisingly, demigods could learn things 50x faster then an average mortal. This was because of their godly side.

Percy also practiced stealth, agility, and speed by going through the whole forest. He practiced his fighting techniques till he could do them in his sleep. He also tried a lot of other techniques and perfected them.

Percy also taught swordfighting. He realized teaching it had made him better as well. Soon he was the best fighter in camp and the best swordsman in the world. Yet he continued to practiced.

Percy was determined to discover more about his powers after the blood-bending thing. He realized he could hold the atoms of the water tighter until they became solid, or separate them even more so the liquid would turn into gas.

Percy could even travel through water by breaking apart his molecules. This took immense concentration, that's why Percy prefered to fly. By picking up the tiny moisture in the air, he could lift himself up and, well, in a way fly.

He could also make a shield around himself by solidifying the moisture in the air around him. It was pretty cool, though it took a lot of practice.

The water in the air was great for Percy, he could use it so sense things as well. The water would also heal his wounds if he concentrated enough.

After 3 years, when Percy was 20, he was getting bored because of the minimal action. He didn't want another war, gods no, but he did want some fights and save the world. Not for the fame, but for that indescribable feeling. That feeling of rush and mystery.

Sure, going out to hunt down monsters was fun, but boring after a few times. The monsters hardly did anything new, always using the same technique, quite repetitive really.

Percy wanted to go out into the world on his own. His friends were staying in camp and teaching. Hazel and Frank, along with Reyna, were taking care of Camp Jupiter.

His parents had recently died, but he'd gotten over it. In the mortal world, he was also known as dead.

He had inherited money to live a decent enough life. He had decided he would now help the mortals. The recent development in the world, superheroes, had caused even more villains to come. Percy doubted that the small number of heroes would be able to stop the villains without a little help.

Percy bought a large house with enough room for him. He kept one room empty so he could train with riptide, but since he was in the mortal world, he would have to try and train a bit more with mortal weapons.

Percy was now better than most Apollo campers in archery since he had help from Apollo himself. Apollo, according to Percy, was a very chill god most of the time, the rest of the gods had decided to leave Percy alone.

He traveled all around the world, and quite easily learned most of the languages there were because the gods knew all the languages to ever exist. Percy was always on the run, and would only water travel home to sleep. It was quite convenient really, going to different countries and continents helped him to act and lie better because of his different personas.

Percy could effortlessly read people and mouths; meeting new people everyday had its perks.

Other than training for something that had a small chance of actually happening, Percy hunted down bad guys. He would always leave a sea creatures scale whenever he killed or seriously injured the criminal. Almost all of the criminals died, but Percy didn't care, after a while, he seemed heartless and cruel in the eyes of the other people.

He was dangerous.

He was powerful.

He was the unknown.

He was… The Specter.


	2. Chapter 1

Nick Fury was furious.

For the past several years, Specter had managed to stay out of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s sight. They hardly had any information on Specter. Heck, they didn't even know if he was a female or male.

Fury was amazed by the assassin's skills. Nobody ever saw him, the only reason (s)he was known was because of the scales (s)he left behind. These scales would instantly vanish when someone touched them. According to Stark, the scales were made out of some unknown substance.

Specter also managed to get jobs done in mere minutes which would take Fury's top agents weeks at least. Specter kept his or her kills nice and clean, even when dealing with groups, not involving any citizens. Keeping the citizens in the dark was the best for now.

It came as no surprise that Fury wanted Specter, for more purposes than interrogation.

After working for several months, S.H.I.E.L.D. had managed to pinpoint a location on Specter. Coulson was sent; he was the best with people, though Fury wondered if the heartless killer was sane enough to be reasoned with.

"You called, sir?" Coulson walked into Fury's office as Fury was finishing up his paperwork.

"You've heard about Specter." Fury stated it as it was a fact. "He's been on our radar for quite some time now. Your mission, bring him in. Use reason at first, but if he can't be argued with, use force. You will have backup, just in case. Here are the details."

Coulson face was mutual as he caught the sliding folder. "But, sir, have you heard of his stories? I will need more backup if I need to use force."

"That's all they are, Agent Coulson." Fury looked down at Coulson's face after he got up from his chair. "Stories. You are dismissed agent."

Coulson too got up from his chair. "I hope you know what you are doing sir." Coulson said before he gave a small smile and left.

—

Silence filled the air as Percy concentrated. Quickly, the water in the air solidified into a person with a sword who he could control. Controlling the water-person was sapping Percy's energy slowly. Percy made a mental note to improve that.

He repeated this process several times until the training room had at least a dozen of people holding swords. Percy commanded the water figures to fight him and all at once they came running.

In a flash, Percy was holding his sword. Though this time, he decided to use his fists as well and Percy already had a battle strategy planned out in his head. It was better than others. But before Percy could begin, he sensed a presence waiting outside his house.

With a sigh, the water figures evaporated back to water molecules in the air. Percy could sense one person making their way towards the door, and a whole group hidden outside. Definitely not some girl scouts selling cookies.

By a flick of his wrist, Percy's face was concealed with his dark blue hood. On the way to the door, he holstered a gun and kept one hand over it. It came as no surprise when the bell rang.

The opened door revealed a middle-aged caucasian man wearing a suit and black sunglasses.

"Specter," Percy tensed when he heard his alias name called out and gripped the pistols handle tighter. "I am agent Phineas of Shield." The man flashed a badge. "I need to have a talk with you."

"Is that why you have 14 people with guns in the two black vans and why you're lying about your name?" Percy's voice was dangerously low. It gave him some satisfaction to see the shadow of impressiveness on 'Phineas's' face.

"It's actually Phil Coulson." Phil pointed towards the name on the badge. "And the 14 people are just my team."

"You mean backup, in case I try to go on a murder spree." Percy cocked his head to the side, as if trying to see the similarities between team and backup. "Well, it's rude to keep a guest waiting so come in." Percy gestured towards the sofa. "Then we can have a chat about why you're really here."

"Like I told you, I'm from Shield." Phil started.

"That doesn't clear anything up." Percy deadpanned.

"It stands for Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement and Logistics Division. We are an agency to make the world safe from unknowns. You, are an unknown." Phil explained.

Percy rolled his eyes. "Cause I'm gonna go and destroy the whole world after saving it."

"We would like to offer you an agreement. You work in Shield and we monitor your missions. It would also be a way for you to earn money." Coulson ignored Percy's previous statement.

"I'll work with Shield, not under it. You guys can't control me, and I won't take orders from anyone." Percy told Coulson. It would be a nice change, maybe working with others would be useful, but he really couldn't trust anyone.

"Come with me then, you can discuss your requirements with the Director." Coulson convinced Percy. "Oh, and one last thing. You'll have to reveal your identity."

—

Nick Fury was pleasantly surprised at Specter. He was a lot younger than expected. In his early twenties, if Fury speculated correctly, though it was difficult to be sure, seeing as Specter had his face covered. Specter also had an aura of mystery and power around him.

"Take a seat." Fury commanded while analyzing Specter. Fury could see the gun on his waist, covered cleverly with his hoodie. He must be good if nobody else had noticed it and taken it.

"So I take it that you're the director?" Specter asked.

"One and only." Fury said. "And I take it that you don't have manners, wearing a hood indoors."

Specter leaned forward as Fury's hand flew to his gun. "Curious to know my identity?" Specter eyed the gun, not at all intimidated by the object that could kill him in mere seconds. "First, our agreement, then you can interrogate me if you want."

But Specter still took of his hood which was covering most of his face. Sea-green eyes swirling with danger met Fury's brown eyes. Specter's face had surprisingly hardly any scars, which was unexpected because of the business Specter was in.

"So Specter," Fury started before Specter interrupted him.

"Percy." The man interfered, giving away his name.

"Percy." The name felt foreign in Fury mouth. Not used to referring people without agent, codename, or a number. "What is your side of the agreement?"

"I guess I'll work for you, but you can't order me around and you have to let me leave for my own missions." Percy told Fury.

Fury nodded. "You'll have to sign a contract. Now, regarding your identity."

They discussed things for some while, mostly interrogation questions. Percy withheld the greek mythology from Fury, and Fury hardly noticed that Percy lied quite a few times.

—

A few years had passed since Percy joined S.H.I.E.L.D. The visits to camp had decreased since then and Percy was one of the best agents Fury had.

Hardly anybody knew Specter was Percy, what they did know was that Percy was one of the top assassins and agents.

In reality, Percy was a level 14 agent, just one level below Fury. Percy may even be better than Fury in aspects of fighting. But Fury, by far, was better at commanding an entire agency.

Coulson and other level 7 or above agents knew about the legendary Assassin of Dark, Specter, though Coulson was the only one who knew him personally.

"Phil." Percy greeted his old supervising officer and now friend. Coulson had seen Percy grow darker and colder, he knew firsthand what this life could do to people. But he had also seen Percy accomplish multiple impossible feats.

"Ready for a match?" Percy picked up his gun. "Loser buys the drinks."

"You might as well get your wallet out now Percy." Coulson taunted.

"Why?" Percy smirked. "You wanna borrow some money to buy the drinks?"

"Best out of five?" Coulson ignored the burn and positioned his gun in front of the target. The bullet hit the second innermost ring. Impressive. Considering they were more than 100 meters away from the moving target.

Percy stood similarly to Coulson and held up his gun. He was used so used to the feel of the gun that he could draw it in his sleep. Percy's finger pressed against the trigger and hardly anything was heard from the silent gun other than a tiny pop and the sound of a bullet embedding in the exact center of the target.

"Beat that." Percy smirked. In the end, Percy had won four to one.

"Agent Jackson, Agent Coulson." Maria Hill acknowledged them in the bar and turned to Percy. "The director requires you for a mission."

"I'll be right with him." Percy gathered up his things. "Good thing you're the one paying." Percy quickly gulped down the rest of his drink before leaving Coulson alone at the table.

—

"Director Fury, sir." Fury heard the assassin, looking out at the large window over the city.

"Agent Jackson." Fury turned around. "I have a mission for you in Philippines, you're one of the only agents who knows most languages."

"What is it?" Percy crossed his arms over his chest.

"An organization." Fury put a file on table. "Calls themselves B.M.W."

"The car company?" Percy confusion grew.

"Not the car company, their base is a fake car shop. B.M.W. stands for Brilliant Masterminds of the World." Fury explained. Usually, jobs like this were large enough for a whole high-level team, but he knew Percy was more than capable.

"Of course." Percy accepted the mission. "Capture or kill?"

"Capture, though I wouldn't mind if they were injured." Fury added as a second thought. "There are roughly 50 people there, you also need to find information on the company, since they have multiple bases. The one in Philippines is the main base, hence the small amount of people. We suspect the people in the main base are the ones leading the whole company." Fury debriefed Percy. "You'll have a week to finish your assignment. If you can find the location of other bases, you will receive an extension to take those out as well."

What Fury didn't know was that Loki was planning to attack in a few weeks, and what shall Fury do without his best assassin and agent.

—

Percy easily picked the lock in record time and slipped inside the shop. By using the map he had memorised, he quickly navigated through the shop and stopped outside of a shelf filled with car parts.

With a push, the shelf moved and instead revealed a hidden door behind it. How cliche was that?

Steps were leading down towards the basement. The staircase was faintly lit with light by the dim lights placed on the walls. There was another door at the end, this one seemed soundproof and a lot stronger.

There was a keypad on the door. Percy used goggles to see which numbers were the ones that had been recently pressed. Within seconds, he was in.

He slightly nudged the door and peeked in. Two dozen people were in the room and Percy saw 3 more doors like the one he had came in from. Assessing his situation, he decided to creep through the shadows and knock out the people.

Blending with the shadows was the easy part, so was the part where he had to silently knock out everybody. Actually, all of the mission was easy. But Percy must have miscalculated, because nowhere in his strategically planned out scheme did it include getting kidnapped.


End file.
